This invention relates to a split masonry block formed from concrete, a masonry wall constructed of a plurality of such blocks laid up in courses, and a method of constructing such a wall.
Building blocks made from concrete or similar materials have been made in a variety of forms and configurations. Building blocks of this type have been irregularly shaped and/or colored to provide a decorative appearance when a wall or building is constructed using such blocks. In some constructions, two or more blocks have been molded as an integral module and thereafter split to provide an outer surface having a rough irregular decorative appearance on the split surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,549 to Dean, Jr. shows one block-forming method wherein a pair of concrete blocks are split from an integral module. The blocks are split along a plurality of splitting planes of different depths, to provide a front block surface having split surface areas on several different planes. The blocks so constructed are laid up in courses to form a masonry wall. The blocks are placed so that the split surface areas on any given plane in one course are out of vertical alignment with the split surface areas on the same plane in adjacent courses. A wall constructed according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,549 thus provides a wall having a plurality of surface areas of different depths for a random decorative appearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved concrete block split from a composite or integral module. Each block has one or more primary surface areas, and a plurality of secondary surface areas set back therefrom. A masonry wall made of blocks of the present invention has a series of vertically aligned surface areas, with the primary surface areas in one course placed in vertical alignment with the primary surface areas in adjacent courses, and the secondary surface areas placed likewise. It is a further object of the invention to provide a composite module from which such blocks may be formed. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a masonry wall having a plurality of vertically aligned split surface areas of different depths, for a decorative appearance. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method of constructing such a wall.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a composite module is provided with a pair of oppositely spaced back walls substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis, and a pair of oppositely spaced side walls substantially parallel to a transverse axis. Each of the side walls has a pair of indentations which define spaced first and second splitting planes.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the module is provided with a pair of cavities which define a third splitting plane located between the first and second splitting planes. Each cavity is of sufficient transverse width to intersect the first and second splitting planes.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the module as described is split along the portion of the first and second splitting planes lying between the indentations and the cavities, and also split along the portion of the third splitting plane lying between the pair of cavities. A pair of blocks is thus formed with each block having a primary surface portion formed by the split along the third splitting plane, and a pair of secondary surface portions formed by the splits along the first and second splitting planes.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a further pair of cavities may be located along the longitudinal axis between the first pair of cavities. A further secondary surface portion is thus formed on the pair of blocks when the module is split as previously described, and also split along the portion of the first and second splitting planes lying between the second pair of cavities.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the module may have a further cavity located longitudinally between the second pair of cavities. Yet another secondary surface portion is thus formed on the pair of blocks when the module is split as previously described, and also split along the portion of the first and second splitting planes lying between the second pair of cavities.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a concrete block is provided with a plurality of primary surface portions split along a first splitting plane spaced from the back surface by a first distance, and a plurality of secondary surface portions split along a second splitting plane spaced from the back surface by a second distance less than the first distance. Each primary surface area has at least one secondary surface area adjacent thereto. The concrete block thus has a front block surface having a plurality of primary and secondary split surface areas of different depths, for a decorative appearance.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a masonry wall is constructed of a plurality of such blocks laid up in courses. The wall is constructed so that the primary surface areas in one course are placed in vertical alignment with the primary surface areas in adjacent courses. The secondary surface areas in one course are also placed in vertical alignment with the secondary surface portions in adjacent courses.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a method of constructing a masonry wall having a series of vertically aligned surface areas of different depths for a decorative appearance is provided.